


More than a Month

by centralsperk



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralsperk/pseuds/centralsperk
Summary: The future of Pied Piper is being determined after getting in a huge fight with Jared, he goes dark leaving Richard to find him across the Valley before the big meeting, leaving Richard hopeless.A Jarrich one shot inspired by the song More than a Month sung by The Regrettes.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle, Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 11





	More than a Month

Richard Hendricks woke up today hoping for a regular stress free day of work at Pied Piper. He was just going to finish up some codes from last night then start on a couple of new ones today that could probably take hours. He decided to take the day slow and pour a cup of coffee and cereal for breakfast. Dinesh and Gilfoyle hadn't woken up yet, which Richard always enjoyed. It was only a couple of hours of alone time for him to do whatever he wanted and relax.

He grabbed his headphones and started going in working mode. No distractions and no complications. Around this time Richard would check his emails but today he decided to procrastinate. He didn’t want to open the email and become disappointed. He texted Jared that he will be walking to the Pied Piper building 30 minutes so he won’t be concerned. Jared usually texts him all day constantly and updates him on what’s going on. He would figure 30 minutes would give him enough time to pack up his stuff, drive and walk in the building sitting in his CEO chair. 

As Richard walks out of the door, Dinesh and Gilfoyle struggle to grab their items together around the house and pace to the car. Of course they had to take Erlich’s Aviato van because it was all they could afford. While driving in the front seat Richard received a text probably from Jared about a company update. The whole drive he thought about the email he probably received last night, an email that could change Pied Piper’s status. He was afraid of how he is going to have to break the news to Jared and the whole company. Dinesh and Gilfoyle already knew what was happening. With Jared it was different. 

Walking inside the building Richard took his good time. He walked out of the car very slowly and took the stairs for today. He opens the door to his company and he sees Jared pouring some coffee. “Richard!” Jared’s kind eyes lit up and he had the biggest smile on his face. Jared offered some coffee to Richard but he kindly declined. “How was your drive in today?” Jared asks and walks with Richard to his office. Richard figured that he would take advantage of this conversation and try to make it as long as possible before breaking the news. 

“It was a nice drive actually. I got here five minutes early which was nice. The sun was beaming today so the inside of the van was really hot-” Richard started to panic as he talked. He started feeling sweaty and he tried to hold in his vomit. 

“Rich- are- are you okay?” Jared said, trying to calm him down. Richard tried to take deep breaths but that didn’t help. Richard got up and walked to the bathroom to not embarrass himself in front of the whole company. 

Richard stared at himself in the mirror… for a long time. “Fuck it.” He whispers. Taking out his phone Jared suddenly walks in the bathroom. Richard jumped by surprise, making his phone slip out of his hand and falling to the ground. 

“You seem a little off today? What’s going on?” Jared went straight for it. Richard slowly bent down to grab his phone from the floor and get up. He opens his email and shows it to Jared. “What does this mean?” Jared scrolled down the email and scrunched his eyebrows. 

“Jared. This is a big opportunity for Pied Piper. Me, Dinesh, and Gilfoyle won’t technically be leaving the company but we would lend it in the hands of these people who will deal with the everyday stuff.” Jared seemed confused but also heartbroken. He didn’t want Richard to leave. “Basically I will be handling the ‘big picture ideas’ for the company. So, I won’t be here 24/7.” 

Jared gave Richard the look. He knows the look. Jared looks like a lost dog begging someone to come find him and bring him home. Richard’s heart sunk knowing how much time and dedication Jared puts into this company, a little more than Richard to be honest. 

“So, after everything you’ve worked for your whole life you’re just deciding to leave it?” Richard panicked. Is that all he got out of this conversation? That Richard is just leaving Pied Piper for good? 

“No, did you not hear what I said? I’m still the CEO so they will have to report to me! I just won’t be doing the tiny everyday tasks anymore. I need to start thinking about long term ideas to keep Pied Piper alive.” Richard went on to talk about his big ideas to Jared. 

Though Jared was impressed he thinks that he’s just a little sad that Pied Piper is growing and getting a lot more attention then he thought. Everything was moving too fast for Jared, he thought that because the company was growing it meant that he gets more one on one time with Richard. But, this was the total opposite. 

After the conversation Jared was still mad at Richard. He decided to leave the building and to not even tell Richard. Blowing off work wasn’t usually Jared’s thing. 

-  
A couple hours later Richard needed to talk to Jared. He felt bad for his wording and it’s been on his mind all day. He wasn’t able to focus but he had to, the people taking over for Pied Piper was coming in later today. Dinesh walks in Richard’s office and asks for advice. 

“Richard! Did you know that in the break room there’s a foosball table! Gilfloye and I have been playing it for three hours and I’ve been winning every single round.” Richard nodded and Dinesh’s comment and wanted to get right to the point.

“Jared and I just had a huge fight.” Richard said in a straight face. 

“Oh Richard. What did you even say?” Dinesh sat down on the couch. 

“I told him about our plan with the future of our company and he thought that I was leaving it for good. He stormed off. I don’t know if it’s how I said it or if he just wasn’t in the right headspace-” Dinesh cut him off knowing that Richard would go on and on with the many reasons for Jared leaving. 

“Richard you better go find Jared. The longer you wait the worse it gets.” Richard knew Dinesh was right. 

“But, what would I even say to him when I do meet him? That I’m sorry for what I said about the future of Pied Piper. That I’m ‘sorry’ for letting our company grow and getting the recognition. That I’m sorry for ” Richard said sarcastically. 

“Richard-”

“Right. Umm… Jared I’m sorry about what I said earlier you’re right I should’ve come to you first before blah blah blah don’t leave me again.” Dinesh’s face smiled with approval. “Great.” He grabbed his bag and texted Jared where he was. No answer, it was unusual for Jared because he would respond right away. Richard got into the van and texted Jared again. Still no answer. Richard thought of the first place he would be and that was the house. 

30 minutes later Richard walks in and he immediately goes to the garage where Jared sleeps. He wasn’t there. He checked his own room and everyone else’s. Walking into the kitchen he sees Erlich. “Hey Erlich has Jared stopped by the house today?” Richard asks frantically walking around. He steps outside once and nobody is there. 

“Yeah he said he was going to head to Phliz.” Richard left and drove to the one Philz Coffee location they always both go to for coffee dates. Richard texts Jared again, nothing new, no response. Richard walks in Philz and he checks the usual table. Richard panics and heads to the bathroom, where once again he would hold in his vomit but fail. He wished Jared was right next to him rubbing his back and calming him down, that would be later greeted with a forehead kiss and a hug. The only place’s Richard could think of was Laurie’s office or back at Pied Piper. He texted Monica just in case she saw Jared today. It was a flat out no. 

After three hours Richard gave up and went back to the office. Richard was tired and all he wanted was his coffee. Jared knew how he liked it, not too sweet. “Richard?” A familiar yet calming voice Richard looked up from the floor and saw Jared holding his favorite mug. He ran to hug Jared tight. Jared holding his coffee, he put it down so he was able to hug Richard. 

“Where the fuck where you! I looked all over the fucking Valley looking for you! You never answered your calls or your texts! I was worried sick about you!” Richard went on for a couple minutes and ranted to Jared. Jared let him as usual. After finishing the rant it fell to awkward silence. Richard’s heart was beating very fast and was waiting to see who would talk first. 

Staring at each other wasn’t going to help continue the conversation. Gilfoyle and Dinesh came running to Richard anyways, they had to leave the fight on hold. “Richard they’re here.” Gilfoyle said out of breath. 

“Okay. Bring them to my office and tell them I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Richard was afraid to look up at Jared again. He felt so bad. “C’mon Jared, we gotta do this. Please?” The only thing Richard could do was beg. Jared rolled his eyes and being a supportive boyfriend he followed Richard to his office and held his hand tight. Richard tried not to tear up, whipping his eyes with his sleeve Jared opened the door and there were three businessmen sitting on the couch waiting to see the future of Pied Piper. Jared was by Richard’s side putting his arm around his waist pulling him closely to him as a gesture to say it’s okay. Richard looked up at Jared for approval to start, Jared nodded and Richard cheered up starting off the presentation strong.


End file.
